Love Like This
by I'veGottaGay
Summary: For all you Brittany/Mike shippers out there! Rated T for now, maybe M later... AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, every chapter this story will be told from a different perspective.**

"Hey," Mike said to Brittany as they walked out of the choir room. "Do you want to come to my house later?" Brittany tilted her head at him and Mike started stumbling over his words. "You know, to practice… our dance… for this weeks assignment…" his voice trailed off and he stared down at his feet gloomily.

"Sure!" Brittany responded brightly, not noticing his babbling. Then Santana called her name and she fell in step with her best friend, walking away from Mike.

"What was that about?" Santana asked Brittany as they headed towards the parking lot.

"Oh, Mike wants to practice our dance after school today!" Brittany responded. Santana nodded slowly.

"Okay but I think that boy wants it, Britt." Brittany tilted her head to the side like a puppy dog.

"Wants what?" she asked, puzzled. Santana sighed.

"You, Brittany." Brittany's expression changed from confusion to understanding, then back to confusion

"Why do you think that?" Santana shrugged.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you."

Their conversation was cut off by Mike pulling his car up in front of them. It was an expensive, shiny, silver car that caught Brittany's attention immediately. Her blue eyes were wide as she took a step towards his car. Santana caught her arm and looked her meaningfully in the eyes. Then she let Britt go.

Brittany's bubbly smile reappeared on her face as she opened the passenger seat door in Mike's car. She looked around at the fancy interior and then turned her big blue eyes onto Mike. Mike felt himself turn pink.

"So what song are we doing?"

After three full hours of choreographing and dancing, they took a break to eat dinner, ordering a quick pizza from the nearest pizza place. After that, they practiced for another two or three hours.

When Brittany collapsed on his couch, exhausted, it was already 10:00. Mike grinned and watched her eyes shut slowly. He was pulled back in time to when they were little, attending Lima Heights Elementary School.

"_Santana!" Quinn's shrill voice shrieked across the playground. Santana scurried over to her friend. She wore jeans and a sweater, since it was winter. Quinn's dark blue dress and white sweater were being blown by the wind. The look on her face was urgent and intense. Mike watched as she whispered into Santana's ear. _

_Santana and Quinn were two girls Mike would never understand. They were really popular, but so exclusive. They only had one other close friend. Her name was Brittany Pierce and she completed their trio. She was different from Santana and Quinn, though. She wasn't cold or distant like her best friends. Quite the opposite, actually. She was bubbly and happy and smiley all the time. She fascinated Mike._

"_Hey Mike," Matt said from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie and making him jump a little bit. "You're doing it again." Mike spun around to look at his best friend. _

"_Doing what?" he questioned. Matt sighed dramatically like a typical seven year-old._

"_You're staring! You don't have a… a _crush _on Brittany, do you?" Mike shrugged._

"_Maybe. I think she's special," Mike stated. Matt goggled at his friend._

"_That's weird."_

"_Whatever you say," Mike responded, but he still shook his head. He looked back at Brittany, standing with Quinn and Santana now. She was smiling enthusiastically and nodding, her blonde ponytail bouncing up and down. Quinn was laughing and Santana shook her head with a grin on her face._

"_No, I promise you. Clouds are made of cotton candy!" Mike heard Brittany saying to her friends. Matt raised his eyebrows. _

"_You never know," Mike heard himself say, coming to Brittany's defense, even though he knew full well that clouds weren't cotton candy. Mike gave up on his friend, leaving Mike to stare, moony-eyed, back at Brittany again._

Snapping out of his recollections, Mike realized how late it was. It was time to get Brittany back to her house. He stepped quietly over to the couch where she was lying and picked her up gently, bridal-style. Her eyelids fluttered open and her blue eyes, hooded with sleep, took in Mike's face next to hers.

"Mike," she mumbled drowsily. "I can walk." He chucked at her since she clearly couldn't and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Britt protested faintly. He nodded at her and gave her a small squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go back to sleep." And with that, she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling up into his chest, and fell back asleep. Mike couldn't help but smile down at her.

He carried her out to his car, then laid her down gently in the backseat. After closing the door quietly, he got in the front seat and started the car. Then he drove to Brittany's house, keeping an eye on her in the rearview mirror and grinning like a fool the whole time.

When they arrived at her house, he picked her up the same way he did before and shut the door with his butt. His eyes crinkled when he looked down at Brittany. She looked so small and adorable. Her blonde hair was down and framing her face in golden waves. Still asleep, Brittany nuzzled his cheek gently with her nose, causing his cheeks to flush bright pink.

Mike stepped onto Brittany's porch and was contemplating how he would ring the doorbell with Brittany in his arms when the door flew open. In the doorway stood a tall man with graying, dark brown hair and intense brown eyes. His eyebrows set in a scowl when he saw Brittany in Mike's arms.

"Who are you?" he questioned Mike gruffly.

"Mike Chang, sir," Mike responded automatically. "You must be Mr. Pierce," Mike continued. Mr. Pierce nodded.

"What were you doing with my little girl?"

"We were at my house rehearsing our dance for glee club." When he said this, Mike gazed down fondly at Brittany who had her face buried in his chest now. This was not lost on Mr. Pierce. He narrowed his eyes at Mike.

"You didn't try anything with her, did you?" Mike shook his head vigorously.

"No, of course not, sir."

"You didn't take advantage of her?" Another head shake.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Mr. Pierce paused in his interrogation for a moment, and Mike thought he was off the hook. He let out the breath he didn't realize that he had been holding in. Then he carefully repositioned Brittany in his arms, so as not to wake her. Mr. Pierce watched all this with wary eyes. Then he said, as a final question,

"You have feelings for my daughter?" It was actually less of a question and more of a statement but Mike felt obligated to answer it anyways.

"Well, n-" He stopped short. Looking back down at the beautiful, peppy, bubbly blonde he held, he nodded slowly, realizing it for the first time himself. "Yes sir, I do." Mike looked up at Mr. Pierce, expecting a glare, but instead was rewarded an approving nod. It was small, and it didn't promise that the road ahead would be interference-free, but it was a start. Mike gave Mr. Pierce a grateful smile.

"You may take her up to her room and lay her down on her bed. First door, upstairs, on the right. Take off your shoes first." It was a gruff command, but it showed that he trusted Mike. A little.

Mike stepped into the Pierce residence and headed up the stairs. He walked slowly, not wanting to jostle Britt too much. Then he entered her room and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Her room was painted completely pink. There were posters of unicorns and dolphins posted up on the walls. Britt's cheerios outfit was sitting on a chair in her room and Mike couldn't keep his mind from conjuring up an image of Brittany looking cute and flirty in her ridiculously revealing uniform.

Mike laid Brittany down on her bed as gently as he could, but her eyes still opened drowsily. A smile flitted across her lips and she kissed Mike's cheek gently. Mike felt his face flush a deep red, but he just smiled back at Brittany. Then he pulled away from her and walked out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Mike walked into glee practice, ready to perform his dance with Brittany. She was sitting in the front row, chatting animatedly with Santana and Quinn. Just like old times. Her wavy blonde hair was tied up, as usual and she wore her cheerios uniform. Then she turned her head and gazed around the room, resting her clear blue eyes on his brown ones. Mike loved those eyes.

"Hey Mike!" Brittany called, giving him a wave. Mike nodded back to her and smiled.

"Hey Britt." Then he went to sit with Matt and Puck. Mr. Schue walked in and clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Okay you guys," he said. "Ready to go to the auditorium and watch those dances?" They headed towards the auditorium, each person pumped about his/her performance. Brittany fell into step with Mike and said,

"I'm kind of nervous." Mike looked over at her, surprise and confusion written all over his features.

"Why? You're the best dancer in the school?" Brittany's electric blue eyes grew wide.

"You really think so?" Mike nodded. Brittany smiled.

"Thanks." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! It was kind of a filler chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the performances, Brittany glanced at Mike. His hair was swept to the side in this really cute way. Then he met her eyes and she looked down, embarrassed that he caught her staring. She looked back up at Mike shyly and saw him grinning at her with that adorable lopsided grin. She smiled back, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Britt," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, nudging her at the same time. Britt looked back at her.

"What?"

"What's up? You're acting like a sixth grader with her first crush." Then Santana followed where Brittany's gaze had been and her jaw dropped.

"Chang? No way. You guys didn't…"

"What?" Brittany's eyes were wide. "No! Nothing like that!" Santana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that kid's got a thing for you." Brittany's eyes shone.

"A present?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, not that kind of thing." Brittany's face fell. Santana continued, "I mean that he's into you. Way into you." Brittany's eyes lit up again.

"Do you think so?" Santana looked surprised.

"You're interested?" Brittany looked down at her feet again, her cheeks turning pink. She did like Mike. He was so sweet to her. And he never got frustrated with her questions, or snapped at her, or called her dumb. Brittany nodded coyly. Santana laughed and Brittany's head shot up.

"It's not funny!" Santana shook her head, still laughing.

"Oh, I know. It's adorable. I can't believe you like him again!"

"Again? You mean from when we were little?" Brittany questioned. "That was, like, eight years ago!"

"It was adorable then and it's adorable now. And he totally likes you," Santana assured her friend.

"Thanks Sanny-bear!" Santana smiled at the nick-name that only Brittany could call her. Brittany knew that if anyone else called Santana that, she'd 'get all up in their grill'. Brittany didn't understand why Santana acted prickly, like a cactus, when she was really cuddly and squishy, like a big teddy bear or like Lord Tubbington.

As Brittany thought this, Mr. Schue dismissed class.

"Alright you guys, have a good weekend. Get your Spanish homework done!" The class laughed and left. Santana turned to Brittany as they walked and smiled.

"My parents are out of town. Honeymoon." Brittany smiled.

"Good for them! My parents go out of town for their honeymoon too! But they always make me go…" Santana shook her head.

"Yes good for them, but I meant that there's gonna be a party at my house! Cheerios, footballers, and," Santana's eyes rolled back into her head and Brittany marveled at her best friends incredible eye-rolling skills, "even the glee clubbers." Brittany clapped her hands.

"Oh, it's gonna be great!" Santana nodded.

"Also, you're going to stay at my house this weekend. I'm sure as hell not staying in my house alone!" Brittany giggled.

"Okie dokie! I'll ask my parents!" Santana nodded and reached her pinky out to Brittany. Smiling, Brittany took it and they left the auditorium together.

While they walked to the parking lot, Brittany pulled her phone out of her pocket. Just as she opened her mouth, Santana said,

"376-227-9514." Brittany nodded in relief.

"Thanks." Santana nodded, squeezing her best friend's pinky as she dialed her house. Brittany held the phone up to her ear, hearing it ring.

"Hi honey," she heard her mom say from the other end of the line.

"Hi mommy! Can I stay at Santana's this weekend? Her parents are out of town, and if I don't, she'll be lonely." Brittany heard her mom chuckle.

"I'm okay with it, but I have to ask your father." Brittany smiled.

"Okay!" Then she waited while her mom gave the phone to her dad.

"What was it that you wanted to do?" Brittany's father said through the phone.

"Oh, I want to stay at Santana's place this weekend because her family's gone and she'll be lonely without me!" Brittany heard nothing from the other line and she knew her dad was thinking about it. She decided to give it a tiny push.

"Pleaaaaaaaseeee daddy?" she begged in her most adorable voice. Her dad sighed.

"Okay, Brittany. But I want you to come home Sunday night before eleven. Okay?" Brittany squealed with happiness.

"Okay! Thanks daddy!" Then she hung up. Santana smiled over at her.

"Let's go." Brittany and Santana walked to Santana's car, an Audi. Smooth, dark, and sleek. Just like Santana. As Santana drove away from the McKinley parking lot, Brittany caught a glimpse of Mike, heading towards his car. Seeing him slightly hunched over, his backpack on both shoulders, and his fingers in the straps; Brittany thought of another time, years ago.

"_Hey Britt," Santana said from behind. Brittany jumped about a foot in the air, twisting around and shutting her notebook quickly. "Whatcha' got there?" Santana questioned her. Brittany tried to hide the notebook behind her back._

"_What're you talking 'bout?" she asked, hoping Santana didn't see what she had written._

"_What are you hiding?" Santana asked, this time sounding even more curious. Brittany sheepishly brought the notebook out from behind her back. Santana took it gingerly and opened it to read the neat(if incorrectly spelled) words on the front page. Brittany inspected her shoes and everything else in her 3__rd__ grade classroom, bracing herself for her best friend's reaction._

"_Wait, Mike… Chang?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded shyly and Santana sent her a massive smile._

"_Aww look at you Britt-Britt!" she teased. Brittany's face turned bright pink. "You have a crush on Mike Chang! Squinty?" Brittany smacked her friend lightly on the shoulder._

"_Don't call him that!" Santana sighed dramatically._

"_Okay, but only for you, Britt." Brittany smiled at her friend. Then Santana added, "And because you liiiiiike him." Brittany giggled and reached her pinky out to her friend. As they walked to the door of the classroom, Santana tossed the notebook back to her friend's desk. It hit the desk and slid off, landing on the seat; still open to the first page which had the words: "Britt and Mike twogethr forevr" written inside a large heart._


	4. Chapter 4

Mike headed over to Santana's house, dressed in a button down shirt and jeans. His stomach twisted with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Brittany. He had been thinking about her for the past few day nonstop. Pulling up to the party, he could feel the bass booming, rattling the entire block. Colorful lights flashed from the windows.

"Hey Mike," Matt slurred at him, stumbling outside to give Mike a hug. Mike supported his drunk friend.

"Hey man," Mike grunted, struggling to get Matt back up the stairs onto the porch. Then Matt's legs gave out and he collapsed on the lawn.

"You go inside… party…" Matt mumbled sleepily, lying on the grass. "I think I'll just chill out here for a little…" Then he giggled and Mike shrugged, stepping inside the house. He walked to the mini bar Santana had set up and just grabbed a water bottle. He sat on the edge, talking to some of his friends. Then they left to go play some drunken game. Mike sat back, almost done with his water and looked for Brittany. He spotted her immediately.

She was dancing in the middle with tons of guys. One guy reached for Brittany's ass, but Santana noticed and slapped his hand away. Mike saw a guy grab Brittany and start grinding on her. She was too drunk to push him away. And too nice. Santana got pulled away by Puck before she could do anything, so Mike took it upon himself to watch Brittany for the night. She didn't have the best judgment, and being drunk definitely didn't help.

"Hey," he growled dangerously to the guy with his hands all over Brittany.

"What?" the guy sneered, still grabbing at Britt. Mike stepped closer to them menacingly.

"Leave her alone."

"Or what?" the other guy drawled, pulling Brittany into him. Mike saw a flash of confusion in Brittany's slightly glazed over eyes.

"Or this," Mike snapped, shoving the jock hard in the chest. The guy stumbled back, landing on the floor.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, slinking away to mess with some other girl. Brittany grinned at Mike, her crystal blue eyes lighting up.

"Hi Mikey!" she giggled. He smiled back at her.

"Hey Britt. We should get you out of here."

"Why?" she whined playfully. "The party's not over yet!" Mike chuckled.

"I know, but you're too drunk to have any more fun tonight." Brittany shrugged.

"Okay!" She walked with Mike to Santana's front door. "What time is it?" she asked Mike.

"One." Brittany's eyes widened.

"I was supposed to be home at eleven!" Mike thought of Brittany's dad and shivered. He wasn't sure he wanted to be the one bringing her home. Especially not when she was this drunk. But he had to, because Santana couldn't, and Brittany certainly couldn't drive herself. As he was thinking those words, Brittany stumbled.

"Whoa there," he chuckled, catching her in his arms. She giggled.

"Sorry." Mike scooped Brittany up the same way he had a few days ago. She giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I got you." She nodded and cuddled against his cheek. He smiled slightly and walked outside. He almost tripped over Matt, who was rolling around on the grass. When he got to his car he realized that Brittany was asleep. He gently lay her down on a bench while he opened the rear door of his car. Then he picked her up again and put her in gently.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly.

"No problem," he whispered as he got in the front seat and pulled away from the curb. The drive to Brittany's house was silent as Mike thought about what to say and Brittany dreamed about ducks and unicorns.

Once Mike arrived at Brittany's house, he took a deep breath before getting Brittany out of the backseat. He was walking up the steps of Brittany's porch when the door swung open to reveal a glaring Mr. Pierce.

"What happened to my Brittany?" Mr. Pierce growled at Mike.

"Santana threw a party," Mike started, trying to explain.

"With alcohol?" Mr. Pierce cut Mike off angrily. Mike nodded.

"Yes sir." Mr. Pierce peered at Mike through narrowed eyes. Then Mr. Pierce sighed and relaxed a little bit.

"But you didn't drink." This was another one of his statement/questions. Mike shook his head.

"No sir." Mike braced himself for more disapproving glares, but heard,

"Thank you for bringing Brittany home." Mike nodded.

"Of course, sir." Mr. Pierce stepped away from the door and motioned in.

"Well, you know where her room is. Upstairs, on the right. Shoes off." Then he walked away from the doorway. Mike stepped into the Pierce residence and headed up the stairs again. He lay Brittany down in her bed and, after untangling her arms from around his neck, he pulled the covers over her. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. Mike didn't notice Mr. Pierce standing in the doorway with an approving look on his face. He was too caught up admiring Brittany. Then Mr. Pierce walked to his room and Mike turned around and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, Santana woke up with a hangover. She took a cold shower, stomped through the house, then drove to school sans breakfast. Once at McKinley, she threw on her sunglasses and flew through the halls, snapping at anyone who got in her way.

At her locker, Santana overheard Karofsky say to Azimio,

"Hey dude, have you seen Brittany today?" Azimio shook his head and Karofsky whistled.

"Damn, she is looking fine!" Azimio chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, too bad for her crazy dad, or I would tap that dumb blonde." Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"For a special-ed, she's pretty damn hot." Santana tensed at their harsh remarks about Brittany's intellect(or lack thereof) and got ready to kick some asses when Mike slammed his locker shut.

"Shut up," he snarled at the two jocks. Karofsky leaned into Mike's face.

"What, you got something for that airhead?" Mike's eyes grew dark and he bumped into Karofsky.

"Don't call her that, man." Santana's eyebrows raised at Mike's defense of Brittany. Azimio bumped into Mike's shoulder.

"Just cause you joined Homo Explosion doesn't mean you have to stick up for the stupidest girl in the world." Mike shook his head and stormed past the two Lima Losers growling in their ears,

"Just leave her alone." His tone of voice actually scared Santana, and she was impressed. Maybe Mike would be good for Britt. She considered this as she went to go find the blonde in question.

As she walked, she thought about all those years ago when Brittany had confessed her crush on the Changster.

"_He'd never like me, though," Brittany said to Santana bashfully. Santana rolled her eyes._

"_He'd be crazy not to. What's there not to like?" Brittany giggled._

"_Thanks Sanny-bear." Santana looked over at Mike, Artie, Matt, and Puck; sitting together at a table on the other side of the playground._

"_There he is. Go talk to him." _

"_What? No! That's weird!" Brittany argued, shaking her head. Santana rolled her eyes and walked over to the boys boldly, grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her along._

"_Hey Puck," Santana said, sitting right next to him. Puck grinned and turned to her._

"_Hey Santana." Brittany shyly sat next to Mike on the other side of the table. Mike looked less confident than Santana and Puck. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and looked at the ground._

"_Hi Mike," Brittany said. Mike looked up at her and turned pink._

"_Hi Brittany." Artie leaned over from the other side of Mike and waved at Brittany._

"_Hey Britt." Brittany perked up at one of her friends who could, hopefully, make the situation less awkward._

"_Hi Artie!" Artie used his arms to shift himself in his seat so he was facing Brittany and Mike._

"_What brings you and Santana over here?" Brittany shrugged._

"_Just to talk." Artie tipped his head to the side._

"_Where's Quinn?" Brittany giggled at how everyone expected her, Santana, and Quinn to stay together all the time. She pointed over at the swings._

"_She's with Finn over there."_

"_Quinn and Finn? Dang that's what's up!" Artie chuckled. During Artie and Brittany's entire conversation, Mike hadn't said a word and instead, had just sat awkwardly in the middle, staring at his feet. Artie nudged him with an elbow._

"_Yeah?" he asked. Artie shot him a pointed look._

"_What's up man? Cat got your tongue?"_

"_Oh I love cats! I have a cat! His name is Lord Tubbington!" Artie laughed at Brittany's statement and Mike turned even redder. Then Artie leaned over Mike and said,_

"_Did you know that Mike is a cat?" Brittany's eyes widened as she stared from Artie to Mike, to Artie, to Mike again._

"_You are?" she asked him, incredulous. Mike bumped Artie with his shoulder._

"_Brittany, I-" He was cut off by Brittany hugging him tightly. Mike looked stunned and his cheeks flushed the reddest they'd ever been. Brittany pulled away quickly, grinning widely._

"_I can't believe you're a cat. That's sooo great!" Mike's eyes were wide, but he had been going to school with Brittany for years, so he was used to her gullibility. _

"_I know," he said quietly. Brittany smiled and cuddled up to him, like she did with Lord Tubbington. Mike gently put his arms around her and smiled softly. Artie chuckled quietly to himself, proud of his matchmaking skills._

_Meanwhile, Santana had been talking to Puck when he nudged her and nodded towards Brittany and Mike. _

"_What's up with those two?" Santana smiled at her best friend._

"_What do you think?" _

"_That's so weird," Puck said, but he smiled at them nonetheless._

"_That's so cute."_

"Hey Santana!" Brittany called, seeing her best friend. Santana thought about Mike and what had happened, but decided to keep it to herself. If he wanted Brittany, he'd have to work for her. Santana wasn't about to set them up because he defended her once.

"Hey Britt-Britt," Santana said, smiling. Brittany linked arms with Santana and they walked to their first period class together.

By the time glee rolled around, Santana was ready to go home. She still had a massive headache and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue said. His voice cut into Santana's nerves and she wanted to rip her ears off. And his stupid vest. Why couldn't Mr. Schue wear a regular t-shirt? "We need to start prepping for sectionals. Who has ideas of what we want to do?" Rachel raised her hand immediately.

"Mr. Schue, may I say that featuring the talents of Finn and me would be a splendid idea?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, hobbit," she snapped. Mercedes nodded.

"Can we do something different?" The rest of the club nodded in assent.

"Yeah, we should have our dancers do something," Artie pitched in. Tina nodded.

"Brittany and Mike should get to dance in front," she said smiling. Santana shot a sideways glance at Brittany, who looked terrified.

"Mr. Schue," Santana said, cutting everyone else off.

"Yes Santana?"

"If Britts and Chang are gonna' dance, I'm gonna' sing the song." Rachel opened her mouth, but a glare from Santana caused it to snap shut again.

"I think that's a great idea, Santana!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically. "What song would you like to sing?" Santana shrugged. She hadn't expected her idea to make it this far. She was just trying to make sure Britt wasn't up there alone. Mercedes spoke up,

"I think Santana should sing 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse. She's good at Winehouse, and that's a great song to move your booty to!" Mr. Schue looked at Santana.

"How does that sound?" Santana shrugged.

"Sure, whatever."

"Great!" Mr. Schue said happily. Then he turned to Brittany and Mike. "You two should meet up sometime to work on your choreography." Mike nodded and Santana saw him give Brittany a reassuring smile. Santana was liking this guy for Brittany more and more.

"Tomorrow?" he asked Brittany. Brittany tipped her head to the side and Santana knew she was thinking if she had anything to do. Then Brittany turned in her seat to face Santana.

"Santana?" she began. Santana nodded.

"You're free. Work on your dance cuz' I wants to look good when I sing up there." Brittany giggled and nodded.

"Thanks Santana!" Then Brittany turned back to Mike and they started talking. Santana smiled and leaned back into her seat, singing 'Valerie' in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany got to school the next morning excited for practicing with Mike later. He was cute, sweet, supportive, and funny. And he was a football player. Bonus. As she was thinking this, she saw Santana.

"Hey Sanny-bear!" Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany but smiled.

"Hey Britt-Britt. Can I talk to you?" Brittany nodded. She loved talking. Santana pulled her over to their lockers and nodded at Mike, who's locker was just across the hall.

"What's going on with you and Mike now?" Brittany shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Santana's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know that I like him, but I don't know if he likes me, or about my dad, or-"

"Wait," Santana cut Brittany off. Brittany nodded and Santana continued, "I," she gestured to herself, "think this," She gestured to Brittany and Mike, "is adorable. And Mike likes you." Brittany opened her mouth to argue, but Santana shook her head, silencing her. "And your dad will be fine. Mike's a great guy." Brittany nodded, understanding something for once.

"Okay!" Santana nodded and turned around, away from Brittany.

"Um, Britt?" Santana started nervously. Brittany turned to face her.

"Yeah San?" She turned in the direction that Santana had been looking with that funny expression only to receive a face full of freezing-ness. It hurt her eyes the most. And it gave her that feeling you get when you eat too much ice cream at once, except she didn't eat any. She was confused, her eyes hurt, and she had a brain freeze.

She started to cry.

"Jerk!" she heard Santana scream at Azimio, but Azimio only laughed. Her vision was blurry and she tried to wipe the stinging corn syrup out of her eyes, but it didn't work very well and everything looked like she was in a cloud. Then Azimio grunted,

"What the fuck?" he cried. Brittany saw a form tackle Azimio to the ground. She couldn't tell who it was though. He was punched in the face by Azimio, though, and he fell to the ground. Then he swept his leg around, knocking Azimio's out from under him.

"Never," the figure growled. "Touch. Brittany. Again!" Then the figure sent a punch into Azimio's nose, causing blood to spurt out. Then another, bigger shape came up from behind the figure fighting with Azimio and grabbed the smaller figure.

"Hey!" Brittany recognized Karofsky's voice. "What are you doing to my man Azimio?" Then Azimio sent another punch into the other figure's face. This time, though, the figure couldn't do anything about it because he was held by Karofsky. The figure battled weakly against Karofsky's strength, but couldn't do anything. He was kicked and punched by Azimio and Karofsky continually.

This whole time, Santana had been slowly leading Brittany away from the fight, towards the bathroom. Then Coach Beiste showed up and broke up the fight. Brittany thought it wasn't fair for Karofsky and Azimio to gang up on that other guy like that.

"Are you okay, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked Brittany in the bathroom once she was cleaned off. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah but my eyes hurt. What just happened? Why did Azimio throw a slushie in my face? Did I do something wrong?" Santana sighed.

"Britt, you just got slushied." Brittany frowned in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because you're in glee." That didn't make sense to Brittany. Glee was good! Glee was fun. It was relaxing and a good thing to have at the end of the day. And she got to see Mike in glee. Why should she get slushied for it?

"Okay," she said quietly, still trying to process this new information. "One more question, Santana." Santana nodded at her.

"What happened after Azimio slushied me? I couldn't see very well, but it looked like a fight."

"It was Mike." Brittany was confused. What was Mike?

She repeated her thoughts out loud. Santana turned Brittany's shoulders so that she could look into her eyes.

"Mike attacked Azimio for pouring that slushie on you. Then Karofsky came and they teamed up on Mike. They really beat the shit out of him." Brittany's eyes widened.

"Why did he do that?" Santana shook her head at her friend.

"For you, Britt." Brittany felt terrible. Mike was hurt really badly and it was her fault.

"What happened to him? Where is he?" Santana smiled slightly.

"He's in the nurse's office. I'll tell Mr. Schue what happened and that neither of you guys are coming to the meeting today." Brittany nodded. She had to see Mike. She really hoped he wasn't too badly hurt.

"Britt," Santana said to her as Brittany walked out of the bathroom and turned to the left.

"Yeah Sanny?"

"It's the other way." Brittany nodded and went the opposite direction. She knew the little eye roll Santana would be giving her, but it was always a sweet one. It was different than the one she gave Rachel. Brittany always told Santana to be nicer to Rachel because it wasn't her fault she had man hands, but Santana never really listened.

She walked all the way to the nurse's office and opened the door gently. The woman at the desk raised her eyebrows at her.

"Yes?" Brittany looked down at the ground nervously.

"Is Mike Chang here?" The woman at the desk nodded.

"Yes." She pointed down the hall. "He's resting on a bed over there. Room 3." Brittany nodded and made her way towards the door the woman had directed her to. On the way, she passed a room with Azimio holding an icepack to his bloody nose. He had scrapes and bruises everywhere.

Once at the door, Brittany stopped and looked at the poster on the wall across from the door. It had a picture of a soap bubble and a germ in a car together driving around on someone's skin. Brittany looked down at her own hands, hoping to see a little car for a little bubble, but there was nothing there. Sighing she turned back to the door. She took deep breath, then walked in.

Inside the room, all the lights were turned off and the shutters covered the window. There were more posters on the wall, but the writing was too small for Brittany to try to read. Her brain had hurt enough for one day. The linoleum floor was clean and shiny and Brittany wondered if she could see herself in it, like a mirror. Finally, her eyes drifted to the person lying in the bed.

Mike looked peaceful. Brittany walked up to him and stood at the edge of the bed. He had a black left eye and a dark purple bruise on his right cheek. His upper lip was split and there was a welt on his jaw line. As Brittany stood there, taking in his battered form; Mike's eyelids fluttered, then opened.

"Mike," Brittany whispered. Mike gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Britt."

"Mike, I'm so sorry. I-" her voice faltered. Mike shook his head.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" Brittany couldn't believe it. He was lying there, as broken as the plate she had dropped that morning, and _he _was asking _her_ if she was okay? A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I… yes. I'm okay." Mike nodded at her and reached up to wipe the tear off her cheek gently.

"Good," he murmured. Then his face lit up. "So, are we still on for tonight?" Brittany giggled, despite herself.

"If you can dance!" Mike gave her a warm smile and shrugged.

"I don't know if I can keep up with you, but I can try." Brittany blushed and Mike continued. "Plus, we have to figure out the choreography first, so maybe that's all we'll do today." Brittany sat on the edge of Mike's bed and he grinned up at her. Seeing Mike hurt because of her reminded Brittany of a time a few years ago in sixth grade.

_Brittany, Santana, and Quinn practiced their cheerleading moves with bubbly excitement. They didn't really know anything about cheerleaders, but watching the Cheerios had paid off, and at least Brittany could do parts of their routines. _

_She did a twirl, then turned back to Quinn and Santana. They all grabbed each other's hands and started spinning in a big circle. They giggled and smiled at each other until they got dizzy and stumbled around until they finally fell onto the grass._

"_Look who it is!" Azimio and Karofsky came over to the three. Then Puck, Mike, and Finn. Santana looked up at the source of the noise, then glared at Azimio. _

"_It's the two bitchiest girls in school and the airhead!" Quinn shot Azimio a look and Santana got up, her little fists balled up. For her part, Brittany was still lying on the grass – staring up at the sky and finding cats in the clouds. She did look up, however, when she heard a scuffling of feet and shouting._

"_Lay off of Brittany!" Mike yelled at Azimio._

"_Make me!" Azimio shouted back. At these words, Mike tackled Azimio and they both landed heavily on the floor. Karofsky lumbered over and pried Mike off of his friend, but Puck slammed into his side, causing him to release Mike and fall over. _

"_Don't talk about Santana like that!" Puck yelled. Karofsky shot an angry glare at Puck and swung a meaty fist at his face, only to have it stopped by Finn. Finn shoved Karofsky into Azimio and they both fell over._

"_Shut up about Quinn!" Finn grunted. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn watched with wide eyes. Then Santana stood up. All five boys froze. Quinn and Brittany stood up as well and watched as Santana stalked over to Azimio. The four boys in front parted like the red sea, shrinking away from her anger. _

"_Leave us the fuck alone you friendless Neanderthal," she growled at him. He took a few steps back, then turned and fled. Karofsky followed him, watching Santana with wary eyes. Brittany's eyes traveled to Mike, standing there, looking at his feet sheepishly. Brittany walked over to him and gave him a small smile. _

"_Thanks," she said. He shrugged._

"_No problem." Then he looked up at Brittany and she could see a mark on his cheek. She stepped in closer to him and pressed her lips to his cheek gently._

"_All better!" she said happily and Mike grinned at her._

"_Yeah, all better." Then Brittany turned to see Santana and Puck sitting next to each other on the bench near the stairs, and Finn and Quinn were holding hands and staring at each other with lovey-dovey eyes. She looked back at Mike and her heart started pounding. She didn't really understand feelings (she didn't really understand anything), but she knew that Mike made her feel happy. _

_Mike reached his hand out to her and she took it, her heart hammering. He pulled her to their empty classroom and spun her around in circles. Then they started dancing. Dancing with Mike felt so right. They twirled around together, giggling and smiling the whole time. Finally, they finished their made-up routine with Mike and Brittany pressed together and looking into each other's eyes, breathless. Brittany leaned in and kissed Mike sweetly. Her first kiss. And it was perfect._

"Britt," Mike said quietly, bringing Brittany back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For letting that happen to you."

"It wasn't your fault. And it tasted yummy anyways." Mike sighed and Brittany saw sadness in his eyes. Then she did the one thing that felt right. She leaned over and kissed Mike softly. His lips were soft and he smelled really good.

She pulled away a little bit and gave him an embarrassed smile. Mike smiled up at her, blushing, and sat up slowly as she pulled away, leaving about an inch in between them the whole time. Then Brittany took Mike's hands and stood up. Mike swung his legs over the edge and hopped up after her.

"Ow," he winced. Mike let go of Brittany's hands to reach down to his side, holding it in pain.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked. She took a step towards Mike and lifted up his shirt gently. The whole left side of his ribcage and abdomen was covered with splotchy purple bruises. Brittany's eyes widened at the injuries.

"It's fine," Mike muttered, seeing Brittany's expression. Brittany shook her head. She felt terrible. This was all her fault.

"No, it's not fine. It's really not fine!" she argued, looking despondently at Mike's side. Mike shrugged.

"I promise you it's fine," he assured her. "Watch." Mike took hold of Brittany's hand and spun her around the little room. Then he lifted her up and they twirled together. He brought her down slowly, his eyes twinkling. Brittany giggled and tapped her nose against his.

"Okay."

"Ready to go?" Mike asked Brittany. Brittany nodded and they left the school to go to the parking lot, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike and Brittany came up with their entire dance routine that night. It was incredible. It also involved some dangerous flips and lifts.

"Britt," Mike said quietly after they had gone through the routine a couple of times (minus the flips and lifts).

"No," Brittany responded. Mike sighed.

"I'll be fine. We should practice." Brittany shook her head.

"You're hurt." Mike opened his mouth to argue again, but Brittany quickly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. Mike felt lightning explode behind his closed eyelids as he wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist. Then Brittany pulled away, leaving Mike unable to think.

"Uh," Mike mumbled, his arms still holding Brittany close. "I guess we can wait on the flips." Brittany nodded and pulled away, satisfied. Mike managed to tear his eyes away from Brittany long enough to look at the clock.

"I should take you home."

"Okay."

As Mike led Brittany up the stairs from the basement where they always practiced, she turned to him.

"Mike?"

"Mhmm?" Mike nodded.

"Why are your parents never home?" Mike never really noticed it, because it had been that way for a while now, but he nodded at Brittany. It was a good question and it was sweet that she cared enough to notice.

"They're on a business trip. In Greece. They send a letter every Sunday. They're supposed to come back in, like, two more months, in January, but they always get delayed. They've been gone since July. But I'm good at taking care of myself and my little brother."

"You have a little brother?" Mike nodded.

"Yeah. His name's Chris. He's at his friends' houses most of the time."

"Will I meet him?" Mike thought about this. Were he and Britt going out? He wasn't sure.

"I think so," was all he said.

Then, on a sudden impulse, he wrapped his arms around Brittany, burying his face in her hair and swinging her around.

"Stop!" she giggled. "Mikey! Put me down! You're hurt!" Mike shook his head against her neck.

"Nope!" Then he swung her over her shoulder as she kicked her legs, trying to escape his grasp. She laughed when Mike spun around in a circle. Finally she relaxed in his grasp, allowing him to carry her.

He put her down once they reached his car, outside of his house. It was pouring rain. Sometime in between then and when the two had started dancing, the sky had opened up and rain had started coming down in sheets. Brittany hopped into the front seat and started playing with the radio. Mike chuckled as she sang along to a Brittany Spears song, and pulled away from the curb.

The whole drive, Mike and Brittany were talking, laughing, and singing. Mike found himself unwillingly pulling into her driveway in what felt like seconds. He got out and slid over the roof of the car to help Brittany out. Brittany smiled coyly at him and they walked up to her front door, Mike holding Brittany's hand and twirling her around. Dancing in the rain was so romantic.

Brittany was giggling and had her head on Mike's shoulder when Mr. Pierce appeared in the doorway. He looked much more welcoming than Mike had ever seen him.

"Hello, Mike," he said amiably. Mike smiled at him.

"Hello sir."

"Hi daddy!" Brittany chirped. Mr. Pierce's eyes darkened when he saw the bruises on Mike's face.

"What happened to you?" Mike opened his mouth to tell Mr. Pierce it was nothing, but Brittany spoke quickly.

"Mike was sticking up for me. Then some guys beat him up."

"What?" Mr. Pierce asked, thunderstruck. He was furious. Mike shrugged it off casually.

"It's okay, really." He felt Brittany's fingers flicker across the bruises on his face. Her soft, delicate touch didn't cause the bruise to hurt. Only enough to show Mike and Mr. Pierce that Brittany cared. Mr. Pierce nodded and stepped away from the door.

"Well, come on in!" Mike nodded and stepped in, remembering to take off his shoes first.

Mike, Brittany, Mr. Pierce, and Mrs. Pierce (who Mike met for the first time) chatted for hours. Mike found Mrs. Pierce to be a bubbly, charming (if not slightly ditzy) blonde woman with bright blue eyes, just like her daughter. Eventually, Brittany fell asleep on the couch and Mrs. Pierce went upstairs while Mike and Mr. Pierce talked about McKinley's football team and glee club.

Mike gazed at Brittany, sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful and adorable. Very much like she did when she was awake, only calmer.

"I should take Brittany up to her room, sir," Mike said quietly. Mr. Pierce waved his hand dismissively at Mike.

"Alright," he said. Mike nodded.

Then he walked over to the couch and picked Brittany up. Holding her in his arms, he headed up the stairs to her bedroom. He didn't hear Mr. Pierce follow him up the stairs. He was too caught up in the way Brittany looked, and how great she smelled. Like strawberries and roses.

He lay her down on her bed and tried to pull away, but her arms remained locked around his neck.

"Stay," she mumbled. Mike shook his head, chuckling at her.

"I can't, Britt. I've gotta go home."

"Please," she begged sleepily. "Just stay with me. It's rainy." Mike wished he could. So much. He wanted nothing more.

"Britt, I wish I could, but-"

"But nothing. Go ahead. Stay," Mike heard Mr. Pierce from the doorway. Surprised, Mike turned his head at him, Brittany's arms still around his neck.

"A-are you sure?" Mr. Pierce nodded.

"Of course I am! As long as your parents are okay with it. It's storming out there." Mike nodded so hard his head almost fell off.

"Th-they will be. Thank you." Mr. Pierce nodded and went to his bedroom. Mike lay down next to Brittany, tucking the covers over both of them. He felt something heavy flop down on his feet and he looked down to see Lord Tubbington staring at him unblinkingly. He shot a lightheaded grin at Brittany's chubby cat and pulled Brittany into him.

"Good night," Brittany whispered in Mike's ear.

"Good night, Britt," he murmured back. Then she cuddled up into his chest, causing him to flush a bright red. He smiled at her lovingly and kissed the top of her head. Then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She was perfect. This was perfect. He had loved her so much for so long, and all he had ever wanted to do was to hold her like this. Then he fell asleep with her head in his chest and his arms around her.


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany woke up slowly. The sun slanted through the blinds in her room, creating thin strips of light that fell around the room. Brittany could feel Mike's warm, strong body next to hers. She snuggled into him. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest and she knew he was awake.

"Mike," she mumbled drowsily.

"Yeah?" he whispered. Brittany shot up.

"Mike!"

"Yeah?" he said again, looking up at her with concern in his eyes.

"You can't be here," Brittany whispered urgently. If her dad found Mike in here, he'd shoot him. "My dad's going to explode when he finds out!" Mike shook his head and grinned at her concern.

"Don't worry. Your dad said it was okay last night." Brittany considered this for a moment. Her dad? Really?

"Okay," she said, snuggling back into Mike's chest. She loved being in his arms. And he smelled good. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. Smells from the kitchen wafted up to Brittany's bedroom.

"Mmm something smells good," Mike murmured. Brittany nodded and sat up, grabbing Mike's hands.

"Let's go eat breakfast!" Mike nodded and pulled himself out of Britt's bed, stretching and yawning. They headed towards the stairs and Brittany couldn't help but be a little bit nervous. She didn't even remember last night, and her dad was known to be protective.

"Britt?" she heard a tentative voice say from behind her.

"Mhmm Gracie?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Who's _that_?" she asked, pointing at Mike.

"That's Mike!" Brittany said cheerfully. Her sister made a face.

"Is he your… boyfriend?" Brittany looked over at Mike, not sure how to answer. Mike stepped close to Brittany and murmured in her ear,

"I am if you want me to be." Brittany smiled and turned around, kissing Mike gently.

"I would _love_ you to be," she murmured back.

"Mom!" Grace screeched, hurtling down the stairs. "Britty has a boyfriend!"

Brittany giggled, pulling away from Mike. He blinked at her dreamily a couple times, then she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.

"Hi Mike," Brittany's mom said cheerily. Mike gave her an awkward smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce." At the sound of Mike's voice, Brittany's dad looked up from his newspaper.

"Hello Mike," he said in a friendly tone. Brittany let out shaky breath and smiled up at Mike who looked slightly nervous.

"Hello Mr. Pierce."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Pierce asked, gesturing to some plates on the table. Mike nodded.

"That would be great, thank you." Brittany giggled at how formal and polite Mike was with her parents. Mike looked over at her quizzically and she shook her head with an _I'll tell you later_ glance. He nodded and sat down with Brittany.

Brittany sat on the couch at Mike's house, watching the dust swirl around in the air. After breakfast, her dad had gone to work, her mom had gone to Pilates class, and Gracie had gone to school. Her lower school didn't have the luxury of the Monday off. Brittany hadn't felt like staying home alone, so she had washed up, changed, and gone home with Mike.

When they had arrived at Mike's house, Mike's brother hadn't been home due to his not having school that day as well. He went to one of the two middle schools in Lima. Brittany's sister went to the other one.

"Britt?" Brittany turned to see Mike standing behind the couch.

"Mhmm?"

"What do you want to do?" Brittany shrugged.

"I just want to hang out with you." Mike nodded and jumped over the couch, landing next to Brittany.

"Alrighty then." Brittany leaned into his chest and Mike found his arms around her. She twisted around so their noses were practically touching. Then, suddenly, leaned over and pushed him down so he was lying on the couch and she was on top of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany pushed Mike backwards so he was under her and Mike's heart just about jumped out of his chest. The look on her face was the perfect mix of sexy and playful. Mike's hands settled on her hips. His pulse was racing and blood rushed to his head… and to other parts of him.

Brittany ran her fingers through his hair and brought their lips together. Mike's hands moved to Brittany's lower back and he pulled her closer, his lips moving in sync with hers. He felt her tongue swipe across his bottom lip seductively and he opened his mouth to let her in. Her hands had made their way to the back of his neck and she pulled on the hair at the base of his head gently.

As she straddled him, she broke their kiss and moved her lips down to his neck. Her teeth grazed his collarbone and he groaned. Then she moved up a little bit and bit his earlobe, causing shivers to shoot up and down Mike's body. Desire filled him. Brittany knew what she was doing.

"Mike?" Mike heard a voice ask. Brittany shot off of him and sat back down on the couch, her cheeks flushed and her eyes twinkling. Mike looked up dazedly and saw his brother standing in the doorway of their house, his backpack on his shoulders.

"Oh, hey Chris," Mike said dreamily, still thinking about Brittany's body on top of his. Chris' eyes were wide and he looked from Brittany to Mike.

"Hi Chris!" Brittany said, cheery as ever. "I'm Brittany!" Chris waved at her nervously, then turned to Mike.

"Mike, is that your… girlfriend?" Mike nodded, snapping back to reality. He scooted over to where Brittany sat and wrapped his arm around her shoulders lovingly.

"Yeah," he said, looking at Brittany. Brittany's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink and Mike leaned in and kissed her.

"She's a goddess," Chris breathed, awestruck. Brittany buried her face in Mike's shoulder and he pulled her in, kissing the top of her head.

"I know."

"Mikey," Brittany mumbled into his chest. Mike laughed and picked her up in his arms, twirling her around.

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs," Chris mumbled. Mike chuckled at his brother's awkwardness and put Brittany down gently.

"Come with me and Brittany. We're gonna go to the arcade with her little sister," he suggested. Chris suddenly looked interested.

"Little sister?" Brittany nodded.

"Mhmm. Her name is Grace. She's eleven."

"Hey, that's your age!" Mike commented to his brother. Chris' eyes were wide.

"Does she look like you?" Brittany nodded. Mike nodded too.

"Just like her, only younger." Chris nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'm in!" Mike chuckled at his little brother.

Twenty minutes later; Mike, Brittany, and Chris were pulling into the Pierces' driveway. Mike and Brittany walked over to the front door, Chris trailing behind them. Mike reached over and took Brittany's hand sweetly, swinging their interlocked fingers between them as they walked.

Brittany ringed the doorbell and it swung open to reveal a smiling Grace, her face angled towards her sister. Mike stepped aside so his brother could see, and shook his head when Chris' jaw hit the floor.

"Um," Chris began, flustered. Grace turned her blue eyes to him.

"Hi! I'm Grace," she said, holding her hand out. Chris' eyes grew wide and he just stared, his face red. Mike bumped him gently with a knee and Chris' eyes refocused on the girl in front of him.

"Oh. I'm Chris." He took her hand and shook it awkwardly. Mike laughed, remembering when he first met Brittany.

"_Excuse me?" a tentative voice asked from behind Mike. Mike spun around, coming face to face with a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes._

"_Y-yeah?" Mike stuttered, awestruck by how cute this girl was._

"_Do you know where Mrs. Wilson's classroom is?" she asked him. Mike pointed to the door he had been walking towards._

"_There. Are you in my class?" The blonde girl shrugged._

"_I don't know. What class are you in?" Mike flushed, realizing that he hadn't told her that._

"_This one," he mumbled. The blonde squealed excitedly._

"_Oh good I already have a friend in my class!" She turned around and called out, "Santana!" A Hispanic girl walked over, not acknowledging Mike._

"_Yeah Britt?"_

"_I already met someone in my class!" the blonde responded, motioning towards Mike. The Latina turned to him, sizing him up. She didn't seem altogether impressed by what she saw and said,_

"_I met someone in my class too. His name is Noah."_

"_Puck!" a voice called out. The owner of the voice sauntered over. "I said I wanted to be called Puck!" The Hispanic girl rolled her eyes at Puck, someone Mike already knew from his old school._

"_Whatever." Then she turned to back to the blonde girl. "So what's his name?" The blonde girl's eyebrows furrowed and she turned to Mike._

"_I don't know. What's your name?" _

"_Mike," Mike managed to say. _

"_It's Mike," the blonde said to the Latina very matter-of-factly. Then she turned back to Mike._

"_I'm Brittany. And that's Santana." _

"_Hi Santana," Mike said as he turned to Santana, expecting a hi in return but only received a glare. Then Brittany turned to Santana and they started chatting animatedly with Puck. Mike headed towards his first grade classroom door again and walked in, thinking about his new friend._

Seeing his brother struggling for words when faced with a beautiful girl was nothing new to him. Chris dug the toe of his shoe into the ground, looking up at Grace's face frequently while Grace and Brittany talked.

Mike elbowed him in the ribs and motioned towards Grace with his head. He knew that Chris wouldn't have the courage to do anything, though. He was only in sixth grade, after all. Mike hadn't built up the courage to ask Brittany out until he was a junior, his current grade. It ran in the family.

"You're kind of cute, Chris," Grace said simply, her cheeks slightly pink, then she stepped away from the door. Mike and Brittany walked in, tangled in each other's arms, and Chris walked in, looking at everything and anything so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with Grace.

Oh yeah, Chris was a natural.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike walked into the cafeteria, his eyes scanning the crowd for his girlfriend. He saw her sitting next to Santana and made his way over. Sitting down in the empty seat on the other side of Brittany, Mike nodded to Puck and Matt, sitting across from him.

"Hey Mikey!" Brittany said enthusiastically. Mike kissed Brittany on the cheek affectionately.

"Hey Britt." Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, and Tina all chose that exact moment to walk over to the glee table.

"Oh, what the hell?" Artie questioned. Mercedes nodded in agreement, her hand on her hip.

"What the hell is right? When did this happen? Britt? Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked, ever the diva. Kurt's eyes were big.

"I am loving this. The two dancers together? It's fate. This is just perfect. Your couple name will be… Bike," he said dramatically, his arms spread wide for added effect. Santana interjected then.

"Bike? No way. What the hell?" Mike looked over at Brittany who looked like her head was about to explode from all of the questions and everyone talking at once. He decided to step in at that point.

"Guys, you're freaking out Brittany," Mike said loudly, causing Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, and Santana to shut their mouths. "Okay," he began again. "So Brittany and I got together over the weekend." This caused another uproar and Mike sighed.

"Wait, why didn't anyone tell me?" Mercedes asked. Brittany shrugged, speaking up for the first time,

"It only happened a few days ago." Mike nodded in agreement with his girlfriend's softly spoken statement.

"Well, I'm really happy for you guys," Tina said quietly, breaking the silence that had followed Brittany's words. Brittany brightened noticeably at that. Mercedes and Kurt nodded emphatically.

"Yeah, you guys are adorable." The rest of the table nodded in agreement. Then Quinn, Rachel, and Finn walked over.

"Who is?" Quinn asked in that calm, aloof tone she always used. Brittany threw her arm around Mike's shoulder playfully. Mike felt an overwhelming surge of warmth towards the blonde and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her body towards his.

"Me and Mike!" Brittany exclaimed, turning to press a quick kiss on Mike's cheek. Mike felt himself blush.

"Since when?" Quinn asked. Then she seemed to realize how that sounded and corrected herself. "I mean, since when are you guys together? Not that there's a problem with it. Just wondering."

Brittany didn't hesitate.

"Since he got hurt because of me on Friday." Mike looked over at her and shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault. It was those meatheads Karofsky and Azimio's fault," Santana said, sounding annoyed. Rachel spoke up then.

"Oh, those testosterone filled Neanderthals should keep to themselves. We aren't causing any trouble. I'm sure they're capable of living their lives without tormenting those of us who aren't as-"

"We get it, RuPaul," Santana snapped, exasperated. Rachel snorted indignantly, but shut up.

After Quinn, Rachel, and Finn had sat down and started eating, Brittany leaned over to Mike.

"Can you get me some more water, Mikey?" she asked with an irresistible pout and adorable puppy eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he said, grabbing her cup.

"Whipped," Puck coughed into his hand. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Whipped as hell." Mike rolled his eyes, turning back to glare at them. As he did so, he saw a spark of something in Brittany's eyes. Then Mike headed to the cafeteria to get Brittany's water.

When he returned, Brittany stood up, walking over to him with a determined look on her face.

"Thanks Mikey," she murmured in his ear, her voice sending shivers up and down his entire body. Then she looked into his eyes for a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his passionately. Mike was surprised, but in a very good way. He managed to put the water on the table and, in doing so, caught Finn's smug glance, Puck's interested one, and Matt's surprised one.

Then Brittany was all he could think about. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as her tongue traced his bottom lip in a way that made blood rush to the appendage between Mike's legs. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed her body tighter against his. Her hands made their way into his hair and pulled it slightly, causing his head to tilt back. Then she moved her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking gently. Her teeth grazed his skin, causing his eyes to roll back in pleasure.

When Brittany pulled away, Mike was in the clouds. He knew he wouldn't be able to do much more than babble meaninglessly, so he just sat down, his fingers intertwined with Brittany's.

"So much for whipped," Finn chuckled to Puck. Puck nodded in agreement, his eyes wide.

"I gotta get me some of that action," he muttered back. Mike's eyes grew wide and he pulled his girlfriend in towards him possessively. Puck noticed this and sniggered, shaking his head.

"No, I mean with another girl, man. Chill out." Mike relaxed, not thinking that Puck was after his girlfriend anymore.

"Oh, alright." Puck chuckled at Mike's protective-ness and turned back to Matt to continue their conversation.

"Mike?" Brittany mumbled in Mike's ear. Mike turned to meet her gorgeous cerulean gaze.

"Yeah?"

"You're not whipped, are you? I don't want you to be," she said quietly. She sounded so sad and sweet that Mike couldn't help but chuckle a tiny bit. Her eyes shot up to meet his, her gaze searching and confused. Mike clarified,

"I don't even care. I'll be whatever kind of boyfriend you want me to be. I love you, and I don't care what Puck, or Matt, or Finn, or anyone says. I just want to be with you, and if that means being whipped, then I'll be the most whipped guy out there. I just want to you to be happy, okay?" Brittany blushed at his words and giggled, pressing her face into his chest shyly in a way that Mike found adorable.

"Okay Mikey," she said, looking up to meet his eyes. Then she leaned forward and kissed him gently. As much as Mike enjoyed making out with Brittany (he enjoyed that _a lot_), he really loved little, tender kisses like that one. They weren't too forceful or hurried. Just slow, gentle, and loving.

The bell rang, loud and obnoxious, and Brittany pulled away from him, a big smile on her face. Mike pulled her in again for a hug, chuckling, and she pushed him away gently and playfully.

"We're going to be late!" she giggled. Mike shrugged and cocked an eyebrow at Brittany.

"So? I'd rather be out here with you than in class." Brittany blushed and looked down at the table bashfully, tracing a figure eight on the top with her index finger. Mike threw an arm around her shoulders playfully.

"I'll see you in Home Ec., okay?" Brittany said quietly. Mike nodded. He couldn't wait. Home Ec. was his favorite class because he got to sit next to Brittany. She was always doodling little hearts and passing notes to him that made butterflies fill him stomach and his heart fill with love for the blonde.

Finally, Home Ec. rolled around and Mike stepped into his classroom wearily. Chemistry had been dull and tiring. His eyes searched the basically empty room until they lighted upon the girl of his dreams.

"Hey," he murmured, sliding into the seat next to her. Brittany turned to him and giggled.

"Hey Mike!" Then she turned back to the cookbook in front of her. She had an apron on over her Cheerios uniform and Mike couldn't help but think how terribly cute she looked. Mike watched Brittany's eyebrows furrow and she looked to the ingredients beside her. She turned to Mike once more.

"Mike?" she started tentatively. Mike nodded.

"Yeah?"

"I don't understand anything." Mike chuckled at his girlfriend and took the cookbook gently.

"Let me do it for you, babe," he said. Brittany nodded wholeheartedly at his statement, clearly glad that she wouldn't have to try making whatever it is that they were making that day in class.

On an impulse, Mike reached into the bag of powdered sugar and flicked a tiny bit on his girlfriend's nose. She blinked a couple times, eyes wide, then kissed him deeply, making stars explode behind his eyes. Mike was surprised. He wasn't sure what he expected (maybe a playful food fight), but it wasn't a kiss.

"Now you have sugar on your face too," Brittany giggled. Mike loved her unconventional method of revenge. Then she leaned in and licked his cheek, her tongue tracing sensuous patterns along his skin.

"Mmm…" she mumbled against his cheek. "Your face tastes good." Mike chuckled and let her slowly lick all of the sugar off of his face. Then her tongue made its way over to his mouth, licking the corner of his lips seductively. Mike turned to her and kissed her soft, soft lips gently. Her tongue flickered against his mouth and he opened it, letting her in.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she straddled his lap. Her hands made their way into his hair and her manicured nails scratched against his scalp, sending shivers up and down his spine. Mike felt Brittany bite his lip playfully and–

"Um," a voice said softly. Brittany pulled away from Mike and waved at the girl in the doorway.

"Hi Rachel!" she giggled. Mike looked at his girlfriend, an eyebrow raised. She wasn't even the slightest bit perturbed by the fact that they just got caught making out by _Rachel Berry_. In fact, she was now talking animatedly to Rachel about something. Rachel didn't seem as surprised as he was though.

"You see, it's really just incomprehensible that Mr. Schuester would choose Santana for a song that I can sing perfectly well!" Brittany shrugged.

"I think Santana has a really nice voice. And she does Amy Winehouse really well. Have you heard…" Mike stopped listening at that point, choosing instead to think about Brittany's lips on his once again.

Slowly, other kids began to trickle in, and the teacher came in last.

"Okay class. That time of the year's coming around. I'm sure you've heard from older students about it! It's baby week!" The class groaned. Baby week meant taking care of a fake baby for a full week that cried practically every ten minutes, needed feeding, and registered how many times it was dropped. It also registered how long it had been left crying, so nobody could just put the baby in a box for the week.

Mike should've guessed that it was baby week when he saw the recipe for baby formula. The teacher cleared his throat to quiet down the class.

"Okay, partner up! Remember, it has to be with a partner of the opposite gender!" Rachel stood up indignantly.

"Are you implying that same-sex couples can't properly raise a child? I have two gay dads who did an excellent job of raising me!" Mike thought that maybe she shouldn't have used herself as an example, but said nothing as she continued heatedly, "I think that a lawsuit could be filed for your blatant homophobic beliefs!" The teacher flushed red.

"W-well I guessed that most of you would have a partner chosen already and–" Rachel opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped by Quinn dragging her down by the sleeve. Rachel huffed, offended.

"Would you like to be my baby-mama?" Mike asked Brittany, taking her hand gently. Brittany giggled and nodded, kissing him on the nose. "Awesome. You're going to be the best mom ever." Brittany blushed then and Mike cupped her cheek with his hand and gently brought her in for a kiss.

"Ahem," The teacher coughed, blushing furiously at having to break Mike and Brittany apart. Brittany smiled and looped her arm through Mike's instead.

"So, if you all have your partners, I suppose we should start on this recipe…" Mike tuned him out, too busy thinking about Brittany and getting to hang out with her all the time because of this project.


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany stepped out of Home Ec. with a little bounce in her step. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when they'd get their babies. Mike would be a great daddy.

Mike. He made Brittany feel all bubbly inside and special. When she looked into his chocolate brown eyes, butterflies filled her tummy. And he was so sweet and adorable. Plus, he looked super good when he danced. Brittany loved him. Like, actually loved him. He was the first guy she'd ever fallen in love with.

It was time for glee, since Home Ec. was Brittany's last class of the day, and she walked over with Santana.

"Okay, I understand that it's baby week, so you're going to have to focus on that, right?" Mr. Schue asked the class. They all nodded, already weary at the prospect of the whining little things.

"Well, I figured we could sing lullabies this week, because every parent has to sing lullabies to their children." Brittany smiled. She loved lullabies.

"So, I want you all to come tomorrow with a lullaby prepared to sing to your baby." Brittany smiled and looked over at Mike. He was smiling at her lovingly and she felt the butterflies fill her stomach again.

"Britt," Santana nudged her, causing her head to shoot up. "Schuester's talking again." Then Santana followed her gaze and gave her a knowing smirk. Brittany shrugged, still thinking about Mike, and turned back to Mr. Schue.

"Mom," Brittany called as she opened the door to her house. Her mom poked her head out of the kitchen, her hands covered in flour.

"Yes?" Brittany giggled at how silly her mom looked and showed her piece of paper with their baby week assignment on it.

"What's this?" the woman asked, leading Brittany to the kitchen where her mom was baking a cake.

"It's baby week!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly. Brittany's mom raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? And I suppose you and Mike are working together?" Brittany nodded happily and her mom shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad they're teaching you something useful." Then her mom seemed to realize something.

"You know you won't be able to take care of that baby alone for longer than twenty minutes. Neither can Mike." Brittany was confused. Why would they ever be alone? She opened her mouth to ask, but her mom cut her off.

"When you sleep." Brittany thought about that for a moment. Then the answer came to her, crystal clear.

"We can stay together." Brittany's mom laughed at how blunt she'd been, then shrugged.

"If your father says it's alright. He really seems to like Mike, so I think you'll be okay," she said.

"I'm home!" Mr. Pierce called.

"Daddy!" Brittany called, bouncing over to her father.

"Hey Britt," he chuckled, scooping her up into a hug. "What's up?"

"Can I stay with Mike for a week?" Mr. Pierce's brow crinkled.

"Why?"

"Baby week! We're sharing a baby and since we're going to be a family, we can't live apart from each other!" Mr. Pierce chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"I'd prefer if he came over here, but I'm fine with the idea. Just… don't… um… be safe," he finished awkwardly, not really knowing how to put his sentiments into words that the innocent blonde girl would understand.

"Thanks daddy!" Brittany cried, and she dashed up to her room to go to bed.

Mr. Pierce and Mrs. Pierce chuckled, watching their daughter's happiness that clearly stemmed from her boyfriend. He was good to her.

Brittany skipped into school the next day, finding Mike almost instantly. She flew over to him and threw her arms around her boyfriend(she loved saying that)'s neck and gave him an excited grin.

"Hey," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I had this idea."

"Yeah?" Brittany murmured breathlessly.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should stay together or something while we do this project because… you know… that's what families do… and we'll be a family…" he trailed off, not really sure what he meant, but Brittany nodded.

"Mhmm my dad said it was okay." Mike's eyes widened, surprised that Brittany had already thought about this, but he just smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Alright, so are we going to your house or mine?"

"Mine," Brittany said. Her parents were still protective of her, even if they thought Mike was a good guy. Mike nodded, looking pleased.

"Cool. I'll get my clothes and stuff and go to your house after school. Do you want me to take the baby with me when I do that, or do you want to take it?"

"I'll take it," Brittany offered. She could handle the baby for twenty minutes on her own. That's what her mom had said anyways. Mike opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang, cutting him off.

"Time for class," Brittany said, going up on her toes to give Mike a quick peck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, but she pulled away, a smile on her face. Mike pouted and she tapped her nose against his playfully, a gleam in her eyes.

"We have to go!" she argued. He nodded and chuckled, letting go of her. Brittany turned around and headed to her locker. She couldn't wait for Home Ec. class when they got their baby. They would be the best family ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike walked into Home Ec. excited for baby week. He sat down next to his girlfriend and she pointed to the adorable group of electronic babies sitting on a counter near the teacher's desk.

"Look!" she said, looking over them with eager eyes. Mike nodded, squeezing Brittany's hand.

"Yeah, which one should be ours?" Brittany regarded them carefully, something Mike found too cute, then pointed at one in a pink hat.

"That one," she stated firmly. Mike nodded and stood up, getting the baby before other people decided which one they wanted. Brittany smiled at it lovingly when he handed it to her and held it to her chest. Mike smiled at her tender expression and gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

As he and Brittany were sitting in the classroom together, a thought occurred to Mike.

"Britt?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she nodded, still looking down at the baby.

"Don't you have Cheerios practice?" Brittany shook her head, glancing up at him with those gorgeous eyes.

"Coach Sylvester went to Jamaica for baby week. She said: 'I will not have my cheer sessions interrupted by a group of wailing pieces of junk. I'll be in Jamaica,' to me and Santana. I'm actually kind of happy."

"Why?" Mike asked. He thought Brittany loved Cheerios. She loved dancing, and that's all cheerleading was, right?

"Because Coach is always yelling at us and I don't like being yelled at." Mike chuckled and kissed her on the cheek gently.

"I'd never yell at you," he murmured softly. Brittany smiled and turned to him, kissing him deeply. Her fingers ran through his hair and he was just bringing his hands up to her face when,

"What is it with you two and this class?" Mike pulled away from Brittany, startled by Rachel's sudden appearance.

"Uh…" he mumbled, his face red.

"Hi Rachel! Where's Quinn?" It was Rachel's turn to go red. Mike silently chuckled at the look on Rachel's face.

"Wh-what? Why should I know where Quinn is?" she mumbled, flustered. Brittany tilted her head, confusion written across her face. Mike wanted to kiss her so badly. It wasn't like Rachel had never seen them before anyways…

"Aren't you guys together?" Brittany asked, snapping Mike out of his little daze. Rachel looked shocked.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you're always staring at each other and giving each other these looks when you think no one is watching you. It's really cute!" Mike smiled at Brittany's perceptiveness. At that moment, other kids began to file into the classroom, cutting off Rachel's further attempts at speech.

Mike spent the rest of the class lost in thoughts of Brittany and him sharing a bed and stuff. Sure, they'd done it before, but she'd been totally out that night. And drunk. Plus, this was going to be every night for the next week. He wasn't sure if it was too early for him to want his girlfriend like that, but he couldn't really _not_ want her that way. She was just so freaking gorgeous.

He was totally pumped.

After class that day, Mike and Brittany headed to glee, hand in hand. Mike loved the way Brittany giggled and beamed at their little baby doll every few minutes as she cradled it adoringly in her arms.

"Ugh, this thing won't stop screaming," Santana grumbled, shoving the baby doll into Puck's arms. Puck chuckled and put it on the floor.

"So, class," Mr. Schue said as he walked in. "Do you guys have your lullabies prepared?" The class let out a general noise of confirmation. "Okay then, who wants to start us off?" Puck stood up, guitar in hand.

"I got something," he said.

"By all means, let's hear it!" Puck strummed his guitar and sang a Jewish lullaby. Santana was smiling the entire time.

"Wouldn't Puck and Santana make a cute couple?" Brittany whispered in Mike's ear. Mike chuckled and nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Then Brittany laid her head on Mike's shoulder, snuggling up with the baby in between them. Mike smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

When glee ended, Mike and Brittany strolled over to the parking lot. Mike turned to Brittany.

"Okay, so I'll come to your house right after I grab some stuff, alright?" Brittany nodded and took the baby from him.

"Okay! I'll see you soon!" Then Mike watched her as she skipped to her car, the baby in her arms. God, she was so cute.

Mike walked into his house, whistling.

"Mike?" Chris asked, walking over to the kitchen. Mike waved.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Britt's house." Chris' eyes widened with awe.

"Are you gonna… you know… sleep in the same bed and stuff?"

"Yeah," Mike said.

"Can you put in a good word with Grace for me?" Chris asked shyly. Mike chuckled and nodded as he headed towards his room. Then, spurred by a sudden burst of adrenaline and excitement, he grabbed his varsity football duffel bag and started to throw things into it. He couldn't wait to get to Britt's house.

"Hello Michael," Mrs. Pierce said, stepping away from the door.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce," Mike said.

"Brittany's up in her room. No messing around, alright?" Mrs. Pierce said with a knowing glance. Mike nodded slowly.

"Of course not."

"Well, I'm sure you know that my husband would happily hang you upside-down by your ball-"

"Mom!" Mike heard Brittany call from upstairs. "Are you scaring Mikey?" She came down the stairs, slightly flushed. Her hair was tied up and she held the baby in her arms. She was beautiful. When she saw Mike, a smile spread across her face.

"Hi Mike!"

"Hey Britt," Mike said, turning towards her.

"Come upstairs with me!" Brittany giggled and turned around. Mike chuckled and followed his girlfriend.

"We should do our homework," Mike murmured as Brittany set the baby in a crib. Brittany nodded unenthusiastically.

"I don't understand homework, so I usually don't do it." Mike raised an eyebrow at this statement, then smiled.

"That's alright. I'll help you." He grabbed his backpack from near the door where he had set it down and walked over to Brittany's bed where she lay sprawled across it.

"Okay, so do you want to start with math?" Brittany nodded. She pulled out her math binder and set it down in front of her. She took out a pencil as well, then waited for Mike to tell her what to do next.

For the next two hours, the pair sat there doing homework. Mrs. Pierce walked in and smiled. Mike was really good to her daughter. Then she left to make dinner, smiling the whole way to the kitchen.

"Ready for dinner?" Brittany asked Mike. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Then he stood up and stretched out his muscles. Lying on the bed for so long had made him stiff and sore. He heard Brittany giggle and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. She slid gracefully off of the bed and stepped in close to him, running her hands up and down his arms.

"You have lots of muscles," she commented. Mike grinned and flexed his muscles under Brittany's soft fingers. Her eyes widened and his grin got bigger. Then she stretched her slim frame out and his eyes almost fell out of his head.

Her silky, smooth skin looked amazing when she stretched out her muscles and she looked like a freaking sexy cat goddess or something. Then, when she lifted her arms over her head, her black tank top lifted just enough to show the smallest bit of skin that teased Mike and made his jeans feel ten sizes too small. Then she turned those stunning eyes onto him and he was totally caught.

She took a half-step forward so she was only millimeters away from him, then brought her hands to his chest. Mike loved the way Brittany's fingers traced his muscles through his shirt. She looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes big and questioning. Mike understood immediately.

He pulled his shirt off and Brittany's eyes got even bigger. Her soft fingers traced his abs and he shivered slightly. She smiled at him and pressed herself flush against his body, kissing him deeply. His arms encircled her, pulling her closer and holding her tighter. He felt her smile against his lips and he kissed her harder. Her fingers slid up his arms, causing him to shiver again. Then she tangled them in his hair, pulling slightly.

"Britt," Mike moaned quietly as Brittany's lips traveled down to his neck. She grazed her teeth across his skin, then kissed the same spot tenderly. Mike's eyes rolled back into his head and he sighed softly with pleasure.

"Brittany! Mike! Dinner!" Mrs. Pierce called from downstairs. Brittany pulled away from Mike with a teasing wink that made Mike groan and flop down backwards on Brittany's bed. He felt the bed bounce slightly as Brittany jumped up on top of him playfully. Mike propped himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"We have to eat dinner!" Brittany said innocently. Then she leaned over him and whispered, "We'll have plenty of time to finish our homework and stuff after dinner." Less innocent. Her voice was husky and sexy. Mike loved it. Then she pulled away from him, leaving him high and dry.

"Ugh," Mike groaned, rolling his head back.


End file.
